Between a Locker and a Friend
by basketcases02
Summary: (Kill Me, Kiss Me) Kun is acting strangely, and Ga-Woon doesn't know why. Rated PG-13 for later chapters. Pairings are a surprise. [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu

Warning: This story will contain non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

Author's Note: Based off the first manga of _Kill Me Kiss Me. _Please review. Thanks.

Between a Locker and a Friend

Ga-Woon Stared in shock at the back of his blonde headed friend as he stomped away. Ga-Woon still had his hands up ready to fight the bastard who had slammed him into the cold metal of the locker. He slowly shook his long brown hair out of his eyes. _It must have been an accident. Kun just hadn't noticed him, and accidentally bumped into him._ Ga-Woon reasoned as he reached into the locker and grabbed his book for class.

He noticed a group of girls who stood giggling at him. He knew most of them to belong to the Pretty Boy Fan Club.

"So, Ga-Woon, What did you say to make Kun so angry." A mousy brown haired girl with glasses squeaked. He recognized her as the president of the club.

"Nothing--it was an accident--that's all, he just didn't notice it was me he had bumped into."

"Aw, I think it is so cute when guys have lovers' spats in public." One of the girls said brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes and batting her long lashes at him.

He could only blink at her in response. Rolling his eyes at the herd of girls he slowly made his way to class. _Why did girls have to be so weird, _he pondered.

Lately Ga-Woon had actually started to attend school regularly and stayed out of fights. This of course was all due to Tae. She always seemed to bring out the good in him. The more time he spent with her the better he felt about himself. It was no secret in his gang that he was trying to improve himself, so that he could better help society.

He was lost in thought when he slowly made his way to the back of the class. All of a sudden he tripped over a foot. His face smacked on the cold ground, while the classroom broke into hysterics.

"That will be enough clowning around Ga-Woon. Go take your sit, and this is your last warning." The teacher yelled as he taped his fingers impatiently on the wooden desk top. He slowly stood up rubbing his cheek._ I'm Gonna kick someone's ass right now, _He thought as he looked to see who it was. He noticed that there was a sweet looking girl in pigtails to his right. He knew by looking at her legs that they were too short to trip anyone. He looked left and stared at the side of a face he knew too well. It was Kun, but he didn't even seem to notice that he had been the cause of his friend's fall. Kun was staring at the teacher waiting patiently for the lesson to proceed.

_It must have been an accident,_ he thought as he brushed aside all thoughts of revenge. He slowly made his way to the back of the classroom and took his sit next to Jung-Woo, Tae's cousin. Jung-Woo gave him a small look of contempt as he sat down.

Ga-Woon looked over at the beautiful male specimen who had unknowingly brought him and Tae together. Tae had cross-dressed as her cousin to get closer to her crush Kun, but instead she had fallen in love with him. He had always been attracted to Jung-Woo's pretty features. He remembered coming down hard on the boy always threatening to beat him up. One day the kid finally decided to stand up for himself and in turn gained Ga-Woon's trust and respect. At the time he hadn't realized that it was Tae who he had fallen for. He smiled, remembering when he officially found out that Tae was a girl. It meant that it was ok for them to be together in public, and also that he wasn't gay.

Now, though, he could no longer mistake the two cousins for one another. Jung-Woo had grown taller and more muscular with age. Tae on the other hand started filling out in her bust and hips, much to his pleasure.

"What?" Jung-Woo said in a flat tone. Ga-Woon's face heated as he quickly averted his eyes. He hadn't realized he had been staring at him the whole time. He couldn't imagine what the strange boy was thinking about him. Both boys sighed in relief when the bell rang. Ga-woon was the first one out of his seat nearly knocking the chair over as he made his way toward the front to find Kun. Unfortunately, Kun was already gone when he got there. It was strange, normally Kun waited for him, and they would walk to P.E. class together. _Oh, well._ He thought as he made the journey to his next class alone. It was lonely not having Kun to talk to . He had wanted to talk to him about the volunteer work he and Tae were doing at the old folks' home.

T/B/C


	2. Lockers and Soccer

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu.

Warning: This story will contain non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

Author's Note: Based off the first manga of _Kill Me Kiss Me. _Please review. Thanks.

Lockers and Soccer

In the Locker room Ga-Woon quickly changed into his P.E. clothing. He noticed that Kun was already gone when he arrived. He was excited that today they would be playing soccer. Normally, he didn't do sports, but soccer he had always secretly enjoyed.

Once on the field, Ga-Woon was disappointed to find out that Kun was not on his team. He silently sized up the other players on his team as they started. Kun and Him were chosen to do the kick off. As he went to kick the ball he got a powerful kick to his right shin. Crumpling over in pain, he began rubbing his burning shin.

"Sorry, teach, I missed the ball.." Kun gave an apologetic smile to the teacher. Once the game ball was finally kicked by Kun, the game began.

Still feeling slightly sore Ga-Woon could only limp across the green field. The soccer ball was finally kicked his way, but Kun was there in a matter of seconds. He brought back his powerful thigh and kicked the ball, which flew directly towards Ga-Woon's face. The ball smacked hard into his face and rolled to the ground. He lifted his hand to his nose and felt a warm liquid substance roll down his fingers. Drawing his fingers away Ga-woon could see his blood. He felt his heart race and the anger begin to swell in his chest. He could no longer deny that his best friend had done it on purpose. Staring into the angry sky blue eyes of his friend, Ga-Woon lunged his whole body at him.

Both boys hit the ground with a thud and immediately began trying to get on top of the other. Ga-Woon managed to roll on top of Kun and hit him hard in the stomach not wanting to damage his friend's face. The boys in the class began to circle around the dueling pair yelling, "Fight! Fight!"

"What the hell?" Ga-Woon sputtered as he pinned Kun's flailing arms to the ground.

"Get off me you faggot!" Kun screamed as he ruthlessly tried to buck him off. Kun managed to get an opening and stood up huffing. He glared down at Ga-Woon as though he were nothing more than a parasite to him.

He watched as Kun stormed off across the soccer field. Ga-Woon immediately got up and limped after him. _What the hell was that all about? What had he done to piss Kun off so much that he seemed to want to kill him?_


	3. Cellular Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu.

Warning: This story will contain non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

Author's Note: Based off the first manga of _Kill Me Kiss Me. _Please review. Thanks

Cellular Bonds

Ga-Woon caught up to his friend and managed to grab him by the shoulder. He spun him around until they were face to face.

"What the hell do you want Gay-Woon?" Kun shouted as he glared at his friend.

"Oh, no, not that again. So, what did I say to make you so mad that you have resorted to making gay cracks at me?" He stared his friend in the eyes waiting patiently for him to give an answer. Kun tilted his head slightly up and Ga-Woon could tell he was on the verge of crying.

"You shut off your cell phone!" Kun cried out in anger.

Oh, no, Kun, I had to yesterday. You see I was working at the old folks' home with Tae."

"Tae this and Tae that. I'm sick of you acting like some pansy. Since when did you start caring about the elderly anyway. You were supposed to meet me at the club last night, but instead you were busy singing some old hag to sleep. When I realized you had stood me up I tried to call you, but you had turned it off." Kun spat with disgust.

"I wasn't singing anyone to sleep. I was helping out with the Bingo tournament."

Kun could only stare at Ga-Woon with disgust, and he couldn't really blame him. _Since when had he become such a lap dog,. Maybe he did need to stop listening to Tae so much._

"Listen Kun I promise I will never shut my cell phone off again. As for me standing you up, why don't you let me make it up to you. So, just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"Ok, then I want to go to the movie _Casablanca_. I hear it's playing at the old movie theater," Kun smirked.

"Isn't that a romance movie?"

"Yes and I want to see it, tonight. Of course you better bring plenty of money cuz your paying.

"But today is Friday. Tae and I usually go out on a date," Ga-Woon stuttered.

"This is your punishment for standing me up, and breaking our bond by shutting off the cell phone I gave you." Kun grinned evilly at his friend. "I expect you to come over to my house around six thirty. The movie starts at seven." And with that Kun turned and headed toward the school building leaving Ga-Woon in silence.


	4. Two Hot Dogs and a Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu.

Warning: This story will contain non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

Author's Note: Based off the first manga of _Kill Me Kiss Me. _Please review. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and have encouraged me to continue.

Two Hot Dogs and a Guy

Ga-Woon was pleasantly surprised that the old romance movie was actually interesting. He glanced at his friend Kun who was snarfing down his first hot dog, and slurping on a large coke.

"If you don't watch it your going to ruin that perfect body of yours."

"I have every right to binge. Plus, it's all on you." Kun stated giving his buddy a playful nudge. Kun picked up the second hot dog and devoured it in a few bits. Ga-Woon gaped at his friend in wonder.

"Wow, I guess you can pack it down when you want to?"

"Of course, Ga-Woon, I can fit a lot in my mouth when I want to." Kun said as he slid his hand onto Ga-Woon's knee.

Ga-Woon felt his friend's hand slowly creeping up his leg until it closed around a hard object. He shuddered and looked around the theater nervously. He sighed in relief when he realized most of the people were too intrigued by the movie to be looking at the two boys in the back. He slid his hand down on top of Kun's hand.

"You should have never turned it off." Kun whispered softly in his ear as he gripped the cell phone that was in Ga-Woon's pants. They both smiled at each other. He gave Kun an apologetic smile, and was relieved when Kun nodded signaling that he forgave him.

He truly felt sad for ever turning off his cell phone and breaking their connection. He knew Kun would never turn off his matching cell phone for anything. He removed his hand from Kun's pale one and waited for Kun to remove his hand. He didn't; instead he moved his hand to Ga-Woon's inner thigh and rubbed. Ga-Woon could already tell where this was going. First, Kun would make him feel uncomfortable. Second, Kun would call him gay. Third, Kun would storm off and not talk to him for a couple of days. He hated it when Kun acted like this, but he never once said anything about Kun's strange ritual.

He could feel Kun's hot breath on his ear as he continued rubbing his inner thigh.

"Do you like it?" Kun whispered in his ear.

Ga-Woon decided not to respond to it. He instead tried to keep his eyes on the screen and prayed this little incident would end soon. Kun noticed his friend was trying to ignore him, so he started licking the back of his ear.

I know you like it because I can hear your breath coming faster." That was all Ga-Woon could take. He quickly swatted Kun's hand from his thigh. Both boys finished the movie in an awkward silence.

After the movie they walked towards Kun's house. Ga-Woon lit a cigarette, and looked at his friend who seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"We're kind of like them, aren't we?"

"Like who?" Ga-Woon questioned.

"The characters in _Casablanca_ of course. You know, because of the love triangle. Only I guess you can't say it's a love triangle anymore. Tai chose you." Kun looked down and kicked a rock with his black boot.

"Yeah, I guess so." He responded uncomfortably. He didn't know how to make Kun feel as though he was still important in his life. He could understand why Kun was feeling lonely. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey, Kun, meet me at the mall tomorrow at four."

"Why, GaWoon?"

"Just trust me, ok. I'm sorry, but I need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow ok." Ga-Woon turned to the right and headed of towards his house leaving a very confused Kun in the middle of the road.

TBC


	5. Hats Off to Kun

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu.

Warning: This story will contain non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

Author's Note: Based off the first manga of _Kill Me Kiss Me. _Please review. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and have encouraged me to continue.

Hats Off to Kun

Tae looked down at her watch for the fourth time. It was only three forty-five. She didn't know why she always felt the need to be early. Ga-Woon had told her to meet him at the mall around four. She looked around and noticed her cousin was wandering away from her toward a store window. The window display had some brightly colored hats in it.

She silently pondered why Ga-Woon had insisted on Jung-Woo coming along on their date. As far as she knew Ga-Woon was still uncomfortable around him. Neither of them ever talked except for the casual hellos. She stared at her cousin while he observed the hat display. He was wearing a hat he had borrowed from her. It was one that had bunny ears hanging off of it. It looked ridiculous, and she had only bought it for laughs, but she had to admit, it did look rather cute on Jung-Woo.

Creeping up behind him she circled her arms around his chest. She could see their reflection through the glass of the window display. Two identical faces stared back at her. Even though they were both changing physically, people could still easily mistake them as twins. She often wished they had been brother and sister. At that moment his cold detached eyes met hers in the window.

"I love you." She breathed in his ear, as her heart sank. She knew he wouldn't say, "Me too." He had led a very different life than her. She had loving parents, while he had a mother who had neglected him for eight years. Then when she had tired of him, she had dumped him off on their grandmother's steps. She hugged him closer as she thought about this. He squeezed her hand slightly, and she could see his shaky reflection in the window. Suddenly another figure appeared behind them.

"Aw, isn't that picture perfect," Ga-Woon smirked. Tae let go of her cousin, who seemed to still be mesmerized by the many hats.

"Hey, so want to do some shopping?" She asked as she quickly embraced her boyfriend.

"Well, we need to wait on one more person." Ga-Woon said giving her a wide grin.

"Who are we waiting on, and why do you look like you're up to something?" Tae questioned giving her boyfriend a skeptical look.

Kun approached the mall entrance wondering why Ga-Woon would want to hang out here. Neither of them really liked to shop. Kun got most of his clothing free from modeling jobs, and Ga-Woon could care less about what he wore.

Once in the mall Kun could only stare at the group before him. He cautiously approached the twin set of blonds, and his friend. He didn't know whether to run or hide. Surely Ga-Woon didn't mean this to be some kind of a double date, did he?

He looked at his _date_ with dread as he noticed Jung-Woo's ridiculous hat. _Well, if this was a double date, then he took dibs on Tae._ After all it was his deranged friend who had set this up. Ga-Woon had finally noticed him and waved him over to the small group.

"Hi." Kun greeted him bitterly. He quickly moved toward Tae and put an arm around her. Tae seemed to be looking at Ga-Woon with a puzzled look.

"So, I guess this is a double date? It's about time you came out of the closet Ga-Woon. Oh, and he's so adorable!" Kun said as he looked back and forth between Jung-Woo and Ga-Woon. At this comment Jung-Woo slowly turned from the window display and gave Ga-Woon a cold look.

"I thought you cared about Tae, and you were no longer attracted to me." Jung-Woo said with a hint of anger.

"Trust me when I say I was never into you. Well, maybe your looks, but lets just say you don't have much going on upstairs." Ga-Woon retorted sourly.

Tae stared angrily at her soon to be ex-boyfriend. She couldn't believe what he had just said about her cousin. Swatting Kun's arm off her shoulder she went to embrace Jung-Woo in a protective hug.

"Jung-Woo has a lot more going for him than you two assholes." She declared vengefully.

_Oh, no,_ Ga-Woon thought. He had really done it now. Tae was very protective of Jung-Woo. Sometimes he just didn't think before he spoke. Kun was right; he had meant this to be a double date, in a way. He knew how important Jung-Woo was to Tae. This way they could hang out with each other and the people they cared about the most.__

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you two losers go on a date, and Jung-Woo and I will hang out with each other." Tae spat angrily interrupting Ga-Woon's thoughts.

Kun could see that this was going to end badly if he didn't do anything to diffuse the situation. Although he was jealous of the relationship Ga-Woon and Tae shared, he didn't want to see it end. He walked over to where Tae held her cousin in a death grip, and pulled her off of him. He stared down at Jung-Woo and wondered if he could really go through with this. Then he looked to Ga-Woon who had his head down in shame and disappointment.

"Well, I guess it's you and me kid." Kun said as he ran his fingers through the ends of Jung-Woo's silky blond hair.

Tae stared at Kun in horror. He wasn't really ok with this, was he? She looked to her cousin to see how he felt about all of this. All she got was his blank cold stare. Then she turned to Ga-Woon whose eyes were glittering in aw as he looked to his friend.

"I do have one condition before we start this little date of ours." Kun said as he placed his hands on the top of Jung-Woo's hat. "This God awful thing has _got _to go," and with that Kun pulled off the hat and turned to go into the hat store.

"Well, I hope you're happy." Tae snapped at Ga-Woon. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Kun emerged from the hat store moments latter carrying a plain black baseball cap. He placed the cap onto Jung-Woo's head and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Much better, don't you all agree?" Kun said with a wink. Tae looked at Jung-Woo who seemed to be giving Kun a half smile. She rarely got to see her cousin smile, except for the time she let him borrow her hats. After that he had started to hang out with her more. She felt sorry for Kun because he didn't realize what he had just done. Tae shrugged it off and decided that since they were in a mall, it was time to do some shopping.

T/B/C


	6. Sucking on Straws

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu.

Warning: This story will contain non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

Author's Note: Based off the first manga of _Kill Me Kiss Me. _Please let me know what you think. Thanks.

Sucking On Straws

"I'm thirsty and tired," Jung-Woo whined as they made their way to the food court.

"Don't worry, princess, I'll get you a nice, large drink," Kun grumbled.

Four tired bodies sat at an empty table. They had been shopping for an hour, and all of them were ready to take a break.

"What do you want to drink, Tae?" Ga-Woon asked as he made his way up from his set.

"I think I want an orange smoothie."

"I want one too." Jung-Woo said as he looked expectantly at Kun.

"Ok, princess, your wish is my command," Kun grumbled as he got up.

Once in the shop Kun stared down Ga-Woon evilly.

"What?" Ga-Woon said while he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Gee, I don't know. Could it be that you set me up with miss princess out there? I never knew that Jung-Woo could whine so much. I'm starting to get a headache."

"Well, maybe he just likes you," Ga-Woon contemplated.

"Lucky me!" Kun snarled angrily.

Ga-Woon ordered two orange smoothies for himself and Tae. He noticed that Kun had been smirking as he made his order. He wondered if Kun would ever forgive him for setting him up with a guy.

"I would like one large orange smoothie with two straws, please." Kun said to the girl behind the counter. Ga-Woon could only stare at his friend while he paid for the drink.

"Why did you only order one drink? You're not seriously going to share with him, are you?" Ga-Woon asked as they made their way to the table. His eyes bugged out when he realized the area around their table was crowded.

"What I do with my date is my business, Ga-Woon. So, if I wish to share with him you can't complain." Kun grinned eerily at his friend. When it came to revenge there was no amount of humiliation he couldn't endure. He knew that Ga-Woon and Jung-Woo would be so embarrassed, they would probably want to leave immediately, and this little date would end shortly. Plus he didn't recognize anyone who was sitting near their table, so he knew that it wouldn't make its way back to school.

Ga-Woon sat across from Tae reluctantly as Kun seated himself across from Jung-Woo. Kun slid the drink into the middle of the table and coughed to get the two blondes attention, as they had been too busy whispering to notice their dates had returned.

"I thought you were thirsty, Jung-Woo." Kun said impatiently waiting for him to notice the straws. Both the blondes finally turned to look at the drink sitting in the middle of the table with two straws sticking out of it. Kun grabbed one of the straws and began drinking the smooth orange substance. He was pleased to see both of them had their mouths open in shock.

"Um, I brought you your own." Ga-Woon laughed nervously as he pushed one of the drinks toward Tae. He looked over to see Jung-Woo staring at the other straw with his mouth gaped open.

"Suck it." Kun said seductively to Jung-Woo.

"Kun!" Tae warned. While Ga-Woon hung his head in embarrassment and shame.

"Well, he seems to have forgotten how to use a straw. So, I thought I would remind him that in order to get the juice he had to suck on it first." Kun said as he winked at Tae. She could only gasp in disgust at Kun's innuendoes. At that moment Jung-Woo decided to take Kun up on his advice. He slowly grabbed the straw and brought it to his mouth. His pink tongue lashed out at the tip of the straw. Three pairs of eyes stared at him in shock. He curled his tongue around the straw and moved it up and down in his mouth. Batting his long lashes as he stared at Kun seductively before engulfing the whole straw into his mouth.

"Mmm," Jung-Woo moaned as he sipped the sweet orange drink.

Kun could feel himself starting to get excited. He started nervously rubbing his sweaty palm onto his jeans. He could just imagine Jung-Woo's pretty mouth wrapping around his…

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a foot creeping up his leg. It was moving closer to his inner thigh where it suddenly came to a stop. The kid had guts, Kun had to give him that. He didn't bother brushing the foot away. He was curious about where Jung-Woo would take this.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Jung-Woo stated as he got up and headed toward the men's room.

Kun's eyes widened in surprise when he realized the foot was still there.

"Don't you dare touch him Kun, or I will kick you so hard you won't be able to play with yourself for a month." Tae said while she slid her foot dangerously close to his nether regains. Kun gulped and pushed his chair back so that he was out of her reach.

"Oh, and that goes for you too, Ga-Woon. I saw the perverse way you were staring at him while he was sucking on that straw, so don't even try denying it." She said glaring at the two boys from across the table.

"I..I… I wasn't," Ga-Woon stammered.

"I thought I told you not to deny it," Tae hissed.

Jung-Woo returned from the bathroom. Everyone sat in awkward silence until Ga-Woon suggested they all head home.

T/B/C


	7. The Comforts of a Desk Top

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu.

Warning: This story will contain non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

Author's Note: Based off the first manga of _Kill Me Kiss Me. _Please let me know what you think. Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review.

The Comforts of a Desktop

Both Kun and Ga-Woon groaned about it being a Monday. They had agreed that it was the worst day of the week because it meant they had to endure five days of school in a row. They chatted about Kun's latest modeling job. Neither mentioned the date at the mall as they made their way into their homeroom class.

Ga-Woon gasped when they entered the room. Kun immediately tried to find the source of his friend's surprise. He really wished he hadn't when he saw Jung-Woo sitting on top of his desk with his legs spread. He had a black hat on top of his lap. Kun looked around at his classmates who all had puzzled expressions. He slowly made his way toward his desk while Ga-Woon stayed pinned to the door.

"Hi, Kun." Jung-Woo said with an eerie smile.

"Hi, um, what are you doing on top of my desk?" Kun wished he hadn't asked the question. He didn't really want the answer.

"I wanted to thank you for buying me this hat. After our date I never got to properly thank you. I was also wondering if you wanted to go out again sometime?"

All the boys in class gasped in disgust as the girls let out little awes of appreciation. Kun could feel his face flush as the class stared at him. The little brat had gone too far.

"Now listen here, you little queer, the only reason I went on that little date of ours was because Ga-Woon wanted me to," Kun declared and immediately wished that he hadn't. The girl who sat next to him gave an orgasmic shutter. He could only imagine the three-way images spinning around in her head.

Ga-Woon who stood glued to the door could only stare in horror as his best friend mentioned his name. All the boys looked at Ga-Woon like he was the biggest freak._ No this can't be happening. Now everyone thinks I'm some dominating freak who makes my friends go out with guys while I watch._ Ga-Woon mentally screamed as he glared at his friend who had unknowingly brought him into this odd situation.

Ga-Woon couldn't have been more relieved when the teacher tapped him on the shoulder and told them all to sit down. Jung-Woo hopped off the desk and gave Kun a hurt look of rejection. He quickly covered up the look with his normal blank stare.

As Kun took his seat he began to feel bad, but the kid should have known better than to say something at school in front of the class. Honestly, Kun would have liked to spend some time alone with Jung-Woo, but that was out of the question now.


	8. Don't Forget to Wash Your Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu.

Warning: This story will contain non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

Author's Note: Based off the first manga of _Kill Me Kiss Me. _Please let me know what you think. Thanks.

Don't Forget to Wash Your Hands!

"Hey, Fag, why aren't you eating your cake? I thought your kind liked it?" One of the boys taunted as he crowded in closer to Jung-Woo. The other boys laughed as they started placing small pieces of school cake onto the table where Jung-Woo sat.

Both Kun and Ga-Woon winced as they watched the boys being mean to a detached Jung-Woo. This is how it had been all week, and now it was Friday. First, the boys would make fun of Jung-Woo. Second, the girls would dive in to rescue him from the bullying boys.

"Stop it! You guys are just jealous, that's all." A busty red head yelled at them as she sat down next to Jung-Woo. A herd of girls soon followed her lead trying to get closer to him. They groped and pawed at him as though he were a toy.

The boys of course didn't say anything to Ga-Woon or Kun about being gay. Most of them were too afraid because they knew Ga-Woon would beat them to death if they did. Kun couldn't watch any more of the taunting and groping of poor Jung-Woo.

"I need to go to the bathroom, and have a smoke. I'll see you in class." Ga-Woon nodded and continued eating his sandwich as he watched to see what the girls would do next.

Kun stood staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He noticed that he was developing bags under his eyes. Sighing, he walked to one of the urinals and unzipped his pants. He heard the door open but thought nothing of it until he felt a chin on his shoulder and two arms wrapping around his chest.

"Need Help?" Jung-Woo whispered in his ear.

"What the…?" Kun stammered as he tried to zip up his pants. For the first time in his life Kun felt freaked. He was usually the one who liked to freak other people out.

"Mm," Jung-Woo moaned in his ear as he nuzzled his chin into the crook of Kun's shoulder. Kun was truly at a loss for words.

"I know you didn't mean what you said on Monday in class. Did you? Don't worry, I understand if you want to stay in the closet but please come over to my house tonight. My Grandma is going to visit an old friend this weekend. So we will have the whole house to ourselves, if you know what I mean." Jung-Woo whispered suggestively in his ear.

Kun's eyes bugged out. He couldn't believe what Jung-Woo had just said. He never remembered Jung-Woo ever saying much to anyone, but here he was the seemingly shy boy propositioning him in the bathroom. He had seriously misjudged Jung-Woo.

"Please, I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"Ok," Kun said reluctantly as he slowly turned around to meet the blank eyes of the small framed boy before him.

"Great, then it's a date. You can come over around seven. My Grandma should be gone by then." Jung-Woo backed off of Kun and headed for the door. Kun quickly regained his composure and began to head towards the door. Jung-Woo suddenly whirled around nearly smacking noses with him. He stared at the smaller boy wondering what more he could possibly have to say.

"Don't forget to wash your hands." Jung-Woo said with a grin holding his hands up as though Kun needed an example of what hands were. He then turned towards the door leaving a very confused Kun in his wake.

As soon as the door closed Kun went to the sink a pumped soap onto his hands, and washed them thoroughly. He wondered why he ever said yes to going over to Jung-Woo's house alone. He had a bad feeling that tonight was going to turn out to be another disaster.

TBC The next chapter is called "If the House is Rockin', Don't come Knockin.'" Please Review. Thanks


	9. If the House is Rockin' Don't Come a Kno...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu.

Warning: This chapter contains non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read. This chapter also contains complete weirdness.

Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed. The next manga volume comes out in the middle of August. I'm curious to see what happens next and who ends up with who.

If the House is Rockin' Don't Come a Knockin'

_What the hell am I doing here?_ Kun thought as he stared at the gray two-story house that Jung-Woo resided in. He wondered if he should just turn around and go home. But he had to admit he was curious about how Jung-Woo was going to make it worth his while. Suddenly the front door opened and a pair of cold blue eyes stared out at him with a hint of amusement.

"Do you plan to stand out there all night because if you do, I thought you should know you kind of look like a stalker. It's creepy to have someone just standing there staring at my house." Jung-Woo said as he leaned up against the doorframe. Kun grinned at the comment. He supposed he did look strange. He slowly made his way toward the house. Once inside Jung-Woo grabbed him by the arm and led him towards the stairs.

"Want to go to my room and play a videogame on my play station 2?" He asked while leading Kun towards a door at the end of the hall.

"Sure, I love playing videogames." He really did like playing videogames and was slightly relieved that Jung-Woo had a normal hobby.

Once inside the small bedroom he could only stare in amazement at the many different hats that hung on the walls. There wasn't much to the room besides a double bed, dresser, TV, and lots of hats. He was surprised at how neat Jung-Woo was. There were no piles of dirty clothes in his room.

"I like hats!" Jung-Woo said with excitement.

"I would have never guessed." Kun said sarcastically as he stared at them all in wonderment. He looked towards the TV and noticed that there wasn't a play station near it. _Maybe he keeps it in the closet,_ he thought shrugging his shoulders and brushing the thought away.

"I don't have a play station. My Grandma says they're a waste of time and money." Jung-Woo said while giving Kun a sadistic smile.

"Um, so why did you tell me you had one?" He was starting to get creeped out. Why would he lie about having one? After all it was he who suggested they play it.

"I wanted to get you up to my room." Jung-Woo stated as he started to take steps towards Kun. His immediate response was to back away. Each time he took a step back Jung-Woo would take one forward. This went on for a short while until Kun felt something hit the back of his knees. He landed on the soft mattress of the small double bed.

Kun didn't have time to recover before a warm body was on top of him. Once on top Jung-Woo let loose and began savagely kissing Kun. He couldn't breathe much less think when he felt a tongue plunge into his mouth, and warm fingers sliding to the hem of his shirt and lifting it up. Jung-Woo broke the kiss for a few seconds and completely removed Kun's shirt.

_What the hell? I should stop this!_ Kun thought as he continued kissing him. He had never been this far with a guy, and honestly never really thought about. Well, there had been a few times he had thought about doing things with Ga-Woon, but that was just to freak him out. Kun was no stranger to sex he had done it a few times with various female models, but that was different. He knew what he was doing when it came to women. Men on the other hand... he didn't even know where to start when it came to actually pleasing one. Kun's thoughts were interrupted when he felt his pants being pulled down and was left in his black boxers. He felt a mouth making its way down his chest.

"Just relax Kun. You'll feel a lot of pain at first, but trust me when I say the pleasure is worth all the pain." Jung-Woo said sexily as he continued kissing trails down his chest.

"What are you talking about? What's going to hurt?" Kun stuttered.

"When I enter you, but if you just relax it will feel much better."

"No way in hell am I going to be your bottom boy. So, you can just get that sick idea out of your head." Kun yelled angrily as he shoved him off. Unfortunately he had shoved a little too hard and he and Jung-Woo hit the floor with a thud. Kun looked down into Jung-Woo's eyes with anger.

"Get off him, you bastard!" Was the only warning Kun got before he was ruthlessly kicked in the side. He rolled off of Jung-Woo and looked around only to meet the fiery glare of Tae. He looked up towards the open door and saw Ga-Woon standing in the doorway with a dish in his hands. Their eyes met, and Kun could tell that Ga-Woon was excited by the scene before him.

Tae on the other hand was burning with rage and hatred. She went to her cousin and embraced him on the floor rocking him back and forth telling him it was going to be ok.

"Did that sick freak do anything funny to you?" She asked while kissing her cousin on the forehead.

"He kissed me and took off his clothes. Then he told me it would hurt at first, but if I relaxed it would feel great. Don't worry, Tae, I liked the things he was doing." Jung-Woo said looking up at his cousin with wide innocent eyes.

"I didn't do or say any of those things, you did!" Kun hissed angrily at the now innocent looking boy cradled in Tae's arms.

"Don't lie Kun. Like Jung-Woo would even know where to start." While Tae gave Kun a scathing look, Ga-Woon set the dish of pot roast Tae's mother had asked them to bring over on the floor. He slowly made his way over to his scantily clad friend.

Kun saw his friend looking strangely at him. He suddenly felt flushed when he realized that he was the only one in the room who wasn't complexly dressed. He was surprised when Ga-Woon leaned down and began to kiss him softly. The kiss continued at the soft slow pace as Kun pulled Ga-Woon to the floor.

Tae shuttered as her boyfriend began gently messaging his friend's muscular chest. There had been many restless nights that she had woken up from a dream featuring the two of them. Now here they were acting out her fantasies in front of her. She slowly started rubbing the slightly muscular chest she had her arms around.

"Tae," Jung-Woo whined.

"Sorry." Tae said with disgust and embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten who was in her arms.

"Hey, guys, why don't we eat my mother's pot roast? We can eat it in the kitchen." She said while retrieving the dish and racing out of the room. Kun and Ga-Woon slowly pulled away from each other looking at the back of Tae in disappointment and relief.

"Well, this is awkward," Ga-Woon said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Kun responded as he pulled on his jeans and shirt.

"I'm hungry." Jung-Woo whined at the two boys ignoring the fact that only minutes ago they had been making out.

"Well, I, for one, would let you starve to death for how you lied about me to Tae!" Kun glared at the small blond.

"I know you wouldn't really want me dead because someday you're going to marry me, Kun." With that Jung-Woo got up leaving two very confused boys in his room to ponder whether or not he was joking.

TBC

Sorry for all the weirdness. I just couldn't help it. Let me know what you think. Really.


	10. Nintendo 64 has Four Controllers

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu.

Warning: This story will contain non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

Author's Note: Based off the first manga of _Kill Me Kiss Me. _Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and encouraged me to finish this. Next time I write a K2 fic I want to add some of the new characters. (Que-Min interests me). Sorry this chapter is so short.

Nintendo 64 has Four Controllers

They all sat around the table in silence. No one knew what to say. Kun nibbled on his food as he watched Jung-Woo wolf his down as though it was his last meal.

"I'm so glad you decided to come over, Tae, I was starving." he mumbled as he shoveled more food into his mouth while he stared at Kun. Kun averted his eyes from him. The kid gave him the creeps. _Just what did he mean by, " Someday you're going to marry me." _Kun snorted. As if he ever would.

"So now what?" Ga-Woon asked

"I don't know. I really don't want to leave Jung-Woo alone with Kun. I'm afraid he will try to molest him again." Tae said bitterly as she stared down Kun.

"Yeah right, like I would," Kun retorted.

"Kun said that if you really love someone you would be willing to do anything for them." Jung-Woo said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, that does it! I'm not leaving them alone," Tae announced.

"Just for the record, Ga-Woon, I never told him that," Kun said.

"I know." Ga-Woon grinned at Kun.

"Well, since you're all staying here, why don't we all go up to my room? We can play Nintendo 64. I have four controllers, so we can all play." Jung-Woo smiled at them creepily.

"Sure." Ga-Woon and Tae responded in unison.

Kun stared in horror not knowing if he should warn them that there probably was no Nintendo 64, or if he should just join in the fun. He shrugged his shoulders as he decided to follow them up the stairs.

Complete

Let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
